


Christmas Lights

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [121]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy share a Christmas tradition with their little boy.One-shot based on the song Christmas Lights by Yellowcard.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

They just finished decorating their tree. It was their first Christmas together as a family. Steve, Billy, and their baby, that was still inside Steve’s belly. Billy plugged in the lights to reveal a golden lace of twinkling stars covering the green tree. Steve sat on the edge of the couch, holding himself up with his hands behind him as Billy finished placing the last of their ornaments on the tree.

Steve leaned back and the bottom of his shirt was lifting up. It was becoming tight because of the growing bump he had, holding his baby boy inside.

Billy kneeled beside him on the couch and Steve laid back keeping his hands on his bump. Billy lifted Steve’s shirt up to reveal the chubby roundness. "Has he been kicking you a lot today?" He asked. "Mhm." Steve hummed, draping his hand lightly on top of the bare skin. "Yeah, let me see...here he is!" Steve said while pressing his fingers into the lower left side of his belly feeling his son’s tiny feet kick at them. "Put your fingers here, Billy." Steve took his hand and guided it to where he was. Steve knew he could feel their son because of the smile that appeared on his face.

"I can't wait until he's here Steve. We're gonna have a whole new responsibility now." Billy began to massage the area where their son's little feet were.

"I know. I can't wait either." Steve said lifting his neck up and looking down at Billy’s hand.

"Whoa! Did you feel that?" He asked with wide eyes. 

"Yep. He gets rough at times and it hurts." I said. 

"Aww, I'm sorry he does that to you." His warm hand felt so good on the sore area. 

"I'm used to it." Steve shrugged, feeling a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. 

"You okay?" Billy noticed Steve grew a little worried. 

"Yeah, just braxton hicks. It's common being this close to my due date." Steve said knowing that pain was not a braxton hick contraction. "Oh." Billy stopped rubbing his belly and helped him sit up.

"How about we go take a nice warm bath? Maybe they will stop?" Billy suggested. "Sounds nice." Steve murmured while walking into their kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "I'll get it started for us." He whispered in his ear sending chills up Steve’s spine.

Billy left Steve still standing in the kitchen and went to run their bath. Steve heard the water turn on and made his way to the bathroom. Billy was lighting the last candle before helping him undress. He got in first and Steve followed as he held his hand helping him lower into the tub.

Steve rested his head on Billy’s chest and tried to ignore the pain but it only got worse.

**\---**

Steve and Billy were sitting in the tub together enjoying each other's presence when Billy noticed the water was beginning to look light pink. He looked down at it confused and saw a deep red color release from Steve’s opening which made his heart drop.

"Uh S-Steve?" He buried his head deeper into Billy’s neck. "Mmm." He groaned. "You're a...you're bleeding." Billy stuttered over his words. 

Steve lifted his head up quickly and looked down. He gasped seeing the bloody water. "Fuck. Ow!" He hissed placing a hand on his bump. Billy jumped out of the tub and threw on his clothes then helped Steve out, getting him dressed as well.

Steve began to moan and groan in pain. "Steve, what's wrong?" Billy asked, rushing to get shoes on him. "I don't know. I've been in pain all day." He said shutting his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Billy asked, clearly disappointed. "B-B-Because y-youu....." Steve loses his breath and goes limp.

"Steve? Steve! Stay with me!" Billy slapped his face but that did nothing. He picked him up and rushed him into the car. Blood was everywhere in the bathroom but he didn't care, his babies are more important.

Billy raced to the hospital holding Steve’s hand the whole ride letting him know he was still here with him. He slammed on the brakes and rushed him inside.

They took him immediately and he started to open his eyes just a bit as they ran him down the hall. Billy was running with them, still holding his hand.

"Billy?" Steve faintly asked.

"I'm right here baby. I'm right here." He spoke squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go back there." A nurse stopped him at the doors that opened and Steve went through them.

Billy didn't fight back and just nodded watching the doors close in front of him, seeing Steve’s body fade away. He sat in the waiting room and held his head in his hands while tapping his leg.

Every hour he looked at the clock and it soon struck midnight which meant it was Christmas and he hadn't heard anything about Steve

Billy just waited and waited until he gave up and fell asleep around three in the morning.

**\---**

Billy could feel a presence in front of him which disturbed his sleep. He looked up and saw a male doctor standing before him. "Yes?" 

"I have news on your husband and baby." He said. Billy sat up in his seat and waited for him to speak. "The reason why he was bleeding was because he had placenta previa. It's a condition where his placenta was sitting low in his uterus. It's common in people nearing the end of their third trimester so because of that, we had to perform an emergency c-section. As for your son, he's perfectly healthy and was born at twelve thirteen AM. I would consider him a Christmas miracle if you must." He said.

"When can I see them?" Billy stood up wanting to run to Steve’s room. "You can go see Steve if you would like, your son should be in there as well. They're in room two zero four five." He informed him. "Thank you!" Billy ran to Steve’s room and opened the door quietly seeing Steve asleep in the bed and his son squirming in the bassinet.

Billy walked over and looked down at him. He was so cute and the softest blue eyes that matched perfectly with his dark hair. He scooped him up and held him in his arms just admiring every inch of him. "Hi buddy, I'm your daddy. Your mommy is asleep right now, but you'll see him soon don't worry." He whispered not wanting to hurt his ears.

He then put their baby back in his bassinet and sat by Steve’s bed again.

About an hour passed and Steve started to wake up. "Billy? What happened?" His eyes were just opening as he turned to face his husband.

"You bled out last night and they had to do an emergency c-section to get our son out." Billy said, taking his hand to hold.

"Our son? Where is he?" He looked around the room looking for him. Billy then got up and grabbed the baby again bringing him over to Steve. He placed him in Steve’s arms and saw Steve just fall in love with him. "Oh my god, he's perfect." He was in awe of him. "Hi baby boy. You're the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on." He spoke so softly. “Mommy's precious angel." He kissed his little head. "Merry Christmas Billy." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas baby." Billy reached over and let their lips collide as they danced in bliss, celebrating their little Christmas miracle. 


End file.
